The Beatles Story 1: John and Paul (And George)
by NowhereFan
Summary: George writes a book about the 'greatest love story of all time' obviously involving his meddling in John and Paul's love life. And bringing poor Ringo into it too Will John and Paul (and probably Ringo) kill George and spend life in prison? Or will they fall in love (probably without Ringo) and live happily ever after? Even if it is with George.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is the story that out-romances Romeo and Juliet and all sorts of soppy shit. This is the story of P + J. Oh and no not peanut butter and jelly._**

'Though I may have to address that later' George thought.

 _ **But of Paul and John**_.

 _ **It started on a beautiful sunny summer morning, all was going well and we were all going out together.**_

The horrible sound of Paul's landline echoed through the room interrupting George's thoughts about food and money.

He picked it up angrily. Only to find it was good.

"Oi George, your cake is done get your arse down here before I spit on it. It's taking up space and Mimi won't shut h-" As he was talking Mimi walked past glaring at him. "Oh yes don't worry Gertie I'm sure you'll find your beloved cat." He said in an old lady's voice.

"How did you get this number?"

"What's his face gave it to me." John said referring to their short friend.

"Alright I'll come over in a bit."

Paul walked into the room whilst putting on his jacket. "Are you ready yet? Jane'll be here soon."

 ** _I was so excited to go out!_**

"Ugh! Not her again." George said slumping back in his chair again in annoyance. "Why I'm I even going out with you lot?"

"Really your asking me that." Paul responded dragging George out of his flat.

 __Flashback__

 _It was very quiet and pleasant on the outside walk into flat 3B and your alright mood will fade instantly._

 _"I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL SOMETHING, SOMETHING SOMETHING 'BOUT A SONG I'M SINGING!" George screeched at the top of his lungs._

 _He was extremely drunk and decided it was the best idea to ride a motorbike through Jane's flat destroying anything that crossed it's path._

 _The lock on the door twisted and Paul and Jane walked through._

 _"Yeah and then Mike said t- HOLY SH-"_

 _"AAAH My flat!"_

 _"Yay! The strippers are here!"_

George smiled slightly and the fond memory.

"Yeah, that was fun. Why didn't you strip?" George asked jokingly

Paul rolled his eyes trying to contain his laughter.

"And now you have to pay for whatever Jane's heart desires. That way she can piss off and get of my back."

 _ **So me and my dearest friend Paul, met up with the evil red dragon and set off.**_

George and Paul exhaustedly trudged behind Jane as she excitedly bounced around pointing at every single damn pink shop.

There. Were. Loads.

 ** _Anywho being the amazing, kind, smart-_**

"Ooh Paul, George do you like this one." She said holding up a floral dress. "Or this one." Holding up more.

'I need someone to shoot her head and throw her out the shop window' George thought distractedly staring out at a nearby window.

 ** _Fun, loving, friendly, certainly approachable-_**

George fell on the floor as Paul tried to pry is debit card out of his hand. He began sobbing uncontrollably. " I was gonna but a sandwich!"

 _ **Calm, generous and any other cool names there are. I kindly offered to pay for Jane's stuff, definitely not thinking about sandwiches.**_

After George made it through an hour and a half more of torture he just remembered he had to collect his cake.

'Mmm just think of that giant red velvet creamy cak-'

"The bus Geo run!" Paul bellowed as he grabbed the bags and starts to run.

 **I was a complete hero that day. I carried all the bags and ran ahead to hold the bus for the lady (evil dragon).**

Jane began to outrun Paul and George as the hazel-eyed man struggled with all the bags. And George moaned he was tired.

 _ **As I let Jane get on the bus as I valiantly waited for Paul however that fucking bastard of a driver went off!**_

When Jane brushed past George she knocked him down and fell on his behind on the street. In that time Jane managed to get her purse and jump on the bus and mouthed 'You complete idiots'

"Shit we missed the bus." Paul said helping George back up again, George just smiled "It was the wrong bus and Jane got on it!"

"Yay lads night out." George cheered jumping happily encouraging his friend to join in with him.

 **_A few hours later_**

"I'm not gonna lie Geo I actually had fun today."Paul said as they were walking up the street hands full with their shopping bags.

"I told you I was amazing did I not?" When the older one looked up at the sky he noticed that there were orange hues, indicating that it was the end of the day. "Where do you want to go last then?"

George furrowed his eyebrows pretending to be thinking carefully thinking about his decision however there was only on thing going through his mind

' . . . .'

"Mimi's Munchables please." George said happily.

"Didn't your doctor advise you to stop eating crap." Paul asked curiously as they started to walk the two minute journey there

"Er.. It's for a friend of a er...friend of a cat of the cat's cousin's aunt's bar mitzvah." George lied and blushed realising how anyone could see through his failed lying attempt. But they were already strolling the short way there.

Paul just rolled his eyes as he walked into the store. The wonderful aroma of baking bread and tea filled his nose when the door opened it felt as of he was being sucked into wonderland.

It was decorated beautifully with cakes, biscuits, cookies, cupcakes and sandwiches. It had cosy, pastel greyish-blue and blue walls and everything was so neat.

'Woah' Paul thought. He wanted to hug the owner and buy everything in the whole shop.

George beat him to it as he was already at the counter calling for someone who Paul thought was called 'Tom' or something.

Then a handsome tall man with brown eyes ran down and looked at George acting 'angry' and briefly stared at Paul smiling.

 ** _It was a beautiful moment. The best hazel met caramel. They shared very beautiful words that er...can't be spoken of._**

"Welcome to Mimi's shitables what the fuck can I interest you in today?"


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr"George bounced up and down woth excitement anticipating the arrival of his delicacy. "I'll take my cake now!"/p  
p dir="ltr"John rolled his eyes at George's typical behaviour and looked over at the man beside him who was shyly standing, with his eyes scanning his surroundings./p  
p dir="ltr""Stay still lad! Let the lady go first." John said smirking looking over at Paul./p  
p dir="ltr"Paul's eyes widened in shock and anger. br / Just as he was about to make his sassy remark he was interupted by the sound of footsteps walking into the shop./p  
p dir="ltr"A short man waltzed in his blue eyes twinkling at the sight of all of his best friends. He thought it was such a coincidence as he was going to give the details of his upcoming birthday bash./p  
p dir="ltr""Hey lads I've got some ne-"/p  
p dir="ltr""Ritchie shut the hell up! Shit's about to go down." George interrupted abruptly. Both of them quickly focused their attention on the angry hazel eyes man./p  
p dir="ltr"Paul stopped his glaring at the other two and stared angrily at John./p  
p dir="ltr"emstrongOh you should of seen it was love at first sight they were staring into each others eyes and like a little girl Paul was giggling./strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr"Paul was fuming./p  
p dir="ltr""Its not like your macho fucking man! In fact you look like a bleeding nerd in those."br / Paul spat pointing at John's black framed glasses./p  
p dir="ltr"John quickly snatched them off his face self consciously. Paul's remark also caused him to blush as he was quite self-conscious of his frames./p  
p dir="ltr"During this encounter George was slowly eating some random cake while Ringo was contentedly recording the scene, both of them visibly entertained at the scene./p  
p dir="ltr"emstrongA flirtatious atmosphere welcomingly filled the store./strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr""Oh don't take them off sweetie. You don't want to make mummy sad, do you now?" Paul laughed obviously oblivious to the stunned silence painfully filling the room./p  
p dir="ltr"A few seconds passed before John stepped back into reality./p  
p dir="ltr"emstrongDespite all the fun we were having John had to do something... manly and well heroic. So we begrudgingly left, Paul being very silly forgot to get John's number, which John was later upset about./strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr""George stop eating the fucking wedding cake and get your QUEER FRIEND OUT! strongGET THE FUCK OUT NOW!/strong" He bellowed through gritted teeth./p  
p dir="ltr"As they left John closed the shop door and ran to the attic. He needed silence. He needed to calm down and hide away./p  
p dir="ltr"Meanwhile as the boys were walking in the direction of Paul's flat no one dared to exchange a word. Except for Paul who tried countless times to speak to them but was repeatedly ignored. To him, for an unapparent reason./p  
p dir="ltr"-br / strong_At Paul's Flat_/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"As soon as Ringo shut the door behind him George forcefully pushed Paul onto his really old couch./p  
p dir="ltr"emstrongWhen we got into the flat Paul needed some relationship advice to he did the smart thing and came to me as was expected. Seeing as I'm the expert./strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr"Paul gave a yelp of suprise and groaned in annoyance. He really hated sitting on it because it had mysterious stains and he could of sworn he heard hissing noises coming from it. Both of which tended to creep the hell out of him, especially at night./p  
p dir="ltr""What the hell was that for?" Paul yelled frowning at a frustrated George pacing up and down./p  
p dir="ltr""You bloody idiot." George shouted "What the hell is wrong with you?" He rarely showed this side of him but this was a special circumstance. Paul had crossed the line referring to John's mother in that way, he needed a telling off, even if he didn't know what he did wrong./p  
p dir="ltr""What did I do now Geo? Nothing. So stop overreacting." Paul said genuinely in the dark as to why everyone was mad at him. "He started it. Callin' me a bird."/p  
p dir="ltr""That's just how John is! When we first met he called me a twiggy 10 year old!"/p  
p dir="ltr""With a centipede where his eyebrows should be." Ringo mumbled laughing./p  
p dir="ltr"Both boys glared at Ringo in annoyance and said in unison "Shut up Ringo!" This made him put his hands up and backed away from the two./p  
p dir="ltr"Paul looked like he wanted bite his head of and George the same, but mainly to cure the hunger that was evident in his dark brown eyes./p  
p dir="ltr"George continued his conversation with Paul. "He makes jokes like tha'. It's part of his sense of humour."/p  
p dir="ltr""Called me nose elephant and castle." Ringo silently added. Both gave him a look that caused him to back away once again before running into the bathroom./p  
p dir="ltr""You need to be careful what you say you twat. John's mum is er... well... sorta dead." George said solemnly at the memory of John's reaction when she just died./p  
p dir="ltr"Ringo waltzed into the room "I'm back!" Paul threw a pillow into his direction and missed as Ringo dodged it. "Oi! Least i didn't insult John's dead mother."/p  
p dir="ltr"Paul's face dropped in his hands as he'd realised what he had done. "Shit you are right! Ugh I'm such an idiot." He groaned./p  
p dir="ltr""Well its late now tomorrow morning we can go over and sort it out. In the meantime..." George said whilst exchanging a look with Ringo./p  
p dir="ltr""I call dibs on Paul's bed!" The short man called while racing with George down the narrow hallway./p  
p dir="ltr"-br / strong_That Night_/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Paul was tossing and turning on his bedroom floor. The moon was shining in the room illuminating his face aand hurting his eyes. He turned in another direction and ended up facing George and Ritchie who ended up sharing the double bed kicking each other and mumbling threats to eaxh other in their sleep./p  
p dir="ltr"He sighed and tried to shut his eyes. All he could think about were the harsh words he said to John, it had really troubled him as he was in the same situation as him. Seeing as both their mothers were dead./p  
p dir="ltr"All he could really do was hope John'll be alright. He did seem kind of tough and strong, that was another thing for Paul to worry about./p 


End file.
